FACE family fics and other stories
by North of the North
Summary: This will be a series of mostly random, hopefully funny stories centred around Canada's Strangedous family and some of their antics. First chapter: ACE family.
1. Chapter 1

Dinner Time

England and Canada were in the kitchen together making spaghetti. For once, England's attempt at cooking was actually going well, although that could also be because Canada was there helping him make it. But still, his cooking was going good, so he was in a pretty good mood to go along with it.

And because of this, he was willing to let Canada help out a bit more than he usually would.

"So, do you like tomato sauce?" That was the first question were things had already gone wrong.

"Yes, you?"

"Of course."

England paused before looking at the big pan full of sauce in front of them.

"That's good, because we have lots of it."

Despite that, he still added in another can of kidney beans and two cans of tomatoes.

Canada then put in another can of tomatoes.

"Are you sure we should put that much in?"

"Yes, I like tomatoes."

"Alright then."

They believed everything was fine until they sat down to eat with America and he decided to comment on the food.

"Can I have some more meat with my tomatoes? Actually, can I have some more anything with my tomatoes? Like seriously dudes, what is up with this?"

He'd lifted his spoon up, and even in that random scoop out of his plate the spoon still only had tomatoes on it.

England had looked at Canada and Canada hadn't even looked up from his bowl.

"I like tomatoes." He said sullenly.


	2. Regular Arguments

**Setting: Seychelles room. A big Commonwealth family get together is going on…and France also decided to invite himself over as well. You know, just because.**

* * *

England walks into her room. "Put on a bra this bloody instant! No, don't try to slouch over to hide it, I can tell you're not wearing one. It's indecent! Put one on right now."

Seychelles throws a nighttime bra at his head. "No! They're mega uncomfortable and I refuse to do it!"

England sputters. "Do not throw ladies undergarments at me."

Seychelles gets a devilish deviant look in her eyes. She grins, then reaches over, pulls open one of the drawers of her dresser and starts pelting England with all of her panties and bras.

"What the- stop this! What are you doing? Arghf-" He said as he caught a sock in the mouth.

France rushes into the room. "What is with all the noise going on in here?" He looks at England and snorts, trying to hold in his laughter, badly. "Pfft. What are you doing with underwear on your head, England?"

England reaches up and forcefully yanks it off, throwing it to the ground. His face turning red in anger, "Frog! I'll murder you!"

Downstairs, Canada is trying to ignore the screams and cries for help coming from the upstairs while America is trying his hardest to become enthralled in his latest video game and therefore become mercifully oblivious to what was going on upstairs. It wasn't working out so well, for either of their efforts.

Canada sighed and looked at his brother. "They never do quit, eh?" He asked.

"Hm." America answers him. Then delves back into his video game.

The question didn't really need an answer.

Their family was SO weird sometimes, no wait, all of the time.

* * *

"I'll wear the bra if you wear a bra!"

England splutters, again. "I'm not going to wear a bloody bra!"

Seychelles sniffed. "Fine then," She said as she turned around and walked daintily out the door...still without a bra on underneath her blue dress.

* * *

**This is so totally something I would see Seychelles doing, just because she would know it would piss England off. The goofs.**


	3. Oh, America

**FACE family Fics-Oh, America**

* * *

To be fair, the evening had already started off rather oddly when his next door neighbour had popped by to hand him their cat and say that they were leaving to go jump off a cliff, something to do with a friend of theirs, leaving a very confused Mathew Williams personification of the country of Canada standing on his doorstep holding a wriggling ball of moews and claws that was not very happy to be there, and who he honestly had no idea what to do with. Maybe he could feed it to Kuma-whatsitsname.

Of course, the evening also had to end weird too.

Which was, of course, his brother Alfred F. Jones', personification of the United States of America, turn to barge into his house and make a demand for pancakes.

But at least that Mathew knew how to do, and obliged without much confusion.

Then they'd sat down to a movie, a bro's night out, and of course Alfred had gotten bored after just an hour and turned to his brother to start up a conversation.

"Why are you so tense, Mattie?"

Canada looked at him, confused. "I'm not tense. I'm actually very relaxed right now."

Of course America had to disagree with that and continue the strange conversation.

"Nope, you are tense. Very much so! See? Look at your arms! You have goose bumps. That means you're tense!"

Everything was always an exclamation for him. Canada truly wondered where he got all his boundless hyperactivity from. Maybe it was ADHD.

"That doesn't mean I'm tense." This was, of course, followed by a sigh on Canada's part.

Which gave America all the more reason to disagree with it. Wasn't it always so annoying when the supposed 'adult figure' gave The Sigh?

"Yes it does! The tiny muscles around your hair follicles are tensing up and that is what is causing your goosebumps. See? See? You are tense!"

Canada gives his brother a sad small smile. "You know, Alfred, you really are very smart. High literacy rate and all." He pauses. "Jut...not in ways that would impress other nations."

"Oh." America said, looking down at the ground. What else could he say?

"But, you're trying! And that's what counts." Canada finished and gave his brother a small pat on the back. "Gold star for effort."

* * *

**HUGS and WUVS **

**Good luck with Finals all ye high schoolers! WE BELIEVE IN YOU.**

**North**


End file.
